The present invention generally relates to a digital display, and more specifically to a display that includes a plurality of segments, which are selectively energized to indicate a specific alphanumeric character.
In a conventional alphanumeric display, individual segments arranged in some predefined pattern are selectively energized to visually represent a desired character. The most common type of display includes at least seven separate segments arranged to visually represent a numeral eight if all the segments are simultaneously energized. Although this type of display can represent a limited number of alpha characters, it is most often employed to represent the numbers zero through nine. The same configuration can be used for both light emitting diode (LED) displays and liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
Most of these displays are utilized in equipment and apparatus where the displays are viewed from close proximity and from an angle of less than 45 degrees. Such displays are used on digital watches, alarm clocks, automotive dashboards, various gauges and the like. Such displays are not utilized for signs that are read from a distance or that require a wider angle of view.
For example, the art does not provide an adequate multi-segment display for utilization in a portable sign where the angle of view needs to be larger to increase the number of people that could read such a sign.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a multi-segment display that has improved visibility, while at the same time is easy to operate with low power consumption.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-segment display device having improved visibility from both distance and view angle. Another objective of the invention is to provide a simple, easy to manufacture multi-segment display device with low power usage for use in various display signs.
The present invention comprises a multi-segment alphanumeric display comprising a body with at least seven discreet segments. In one embodiment of the present invention, the seven discreet segments are formed with partitions that extend substantially to the bottom of the body. The body is preferably of light color and smooth surfaces. The display further comprises a lens to cover each of the segments. Each lens preferably sits on the top of each segment fitting into a lip in the top part of the segment cavity. The surface of the lens is preferably flush with the body surface. In order to promote light diffusion from a light source, the lens preferably comprises a substantially flat outer surface and an irregular interior surface. The lenses are preferably of a different and darker color than the body. The bottom section attaches to the body and includes at least two light sources per segment. In one embodiment, the light sources are light emitting diodes. In order to promote visibility from a distance it is preferred that each segment comprise at least three diodes and more preferably at least four diodes. The depth of the multi-segment display is sufficient to eliminate hot spots when a segment is illuminated. The bottom section also includes the electric circuitry necessary to operate the alphanumeric display. It is preferable that the circuitry is 12 volt. The electric circuitry is connected to the light sources in each segment for selective actuation of the segments. The segments in the body comprise partitioning of sufficient depth to prevent light bleeding from one segment to another.
In one embodiment, the present invention relates to an improved numeric seven-segment display device for showing any single digit from 0 to 9. The body of the display comprises a top, a right-upper, a right-lower, a left-upper, a left lower, a middle and bottom discrete segments forming a figure-8 with essentially vertical sides and horizontal top, middle and bottom segments. The segments are covered with a lens fitting into a lip on the topside of the cavity forming each segment in the body of the display device. A bottom section attaches to the body and comprises at least two light sources per segment. Electric circuitry, preferably 12-volt circuitry, is connected to the light sources in each segment for selective actuation of the segments. The partitioning of the segments in the body is of sufficient depth to prevent light bleeding from one segment to another. Light emitting diodes are preferred light sources with at least three diodes per segment.
The display body is sufficiently deep in separating the light sources from the lenses to eliminate hot spots in any segment while actuated.
The display of the present invention has a visibility range greater than 100 feet and a visibility angle greater than 90 degrees. In one embodiment, the display has a visibility range greater than 200 feet and a visibility angle of approximately 120 degrees.